A Walk
by BluSakura
Summary: ONESHOT A girl learns a lesson from a man she doesn't know. Hints of 1xR.


Disclaimer: I do not own.

A/N: Yeah, weird. I know. BluSakura is doing an angst. Wonderful.

Just read.

* * *

The Earth.

Wonderful in its own, natural, splendor. Green, blue, brown, black, red, and white cover the surface of this land that most people call home. A place where humanity began its course through history, through space, and beyond. A place where it all started.

Thank God it wasn't blown to smithereens.

I've come to appreciate things more ever since I met him. He changed my life, even if I don't know his name and I only met him once.

But still, I don't think I'll ever forget him and what he taught me.

* * *

I walked down the empty sidewalk in my coat, pig and cow pajamas, slippers, a pocket with 5 cents I found on the ground, and restlessness buzzing through my skull at 2:15 in the morning.

My brown hair was frizzy, put in a sloppy braid for my sleepy time with a few strands coming out here and there. My chocolate brown eyes had dark circles around them, suggesting a need for a nap.

I felt sleepy, but every time I hit the pillows, I'd be wide awake.

Everyone knows that it's unhealthy for a 12 year old girl to not be getting any sleep at all, and that's why everyone worried about me.

I worried about myself, too. I thought that I was losing my mind.

I lost my best friend in the God-forsaken war, and that's when things spun out of control in my life.

My parents didn't care about me. I had no more friends. People looked at me curiously in the day when I passed by. And now I had insomnia.

"What a wonderful world," I whispered bitterly.

When I passed the park, I saw a man sitting on a bench with his face in his hands. Thinking it was just some bum on the street, I just kept walking.

Then I heard him crying.

I growled and cursed at my soft spot for crying boys. Or men in this case.

I looked at him. He seemed to be only a few years older than me. 16 or 17 or something.

"Um, hey," I whispered. He looked at me with bloodshot Prussian blue eyes and tear streaks on his face. His brown, moss colored hair swayed slightly as he snapped his head in my direction. "Are…are you okay?"

His face hardened and he stayed silent.

"Are you lost?" It was a stupid question to ask an adult, but I still said it without hesitating or thinking of my words. His eyes seemed to widen in recognition to my words. I never found out why. Then, the recognition disappeared.

"Hn." And he glared at me.

I found this guy strange and at the time, I was afraid. So I started inching away from him, thinking he was going to do something to me. Before I could turn around and run, I heard him speak.

"I…I'm sorry."

I was satisfied with his words and realized that he just might be angry at something. "So, um, are you okay? Why are you out here all alone in the dark?"

"I should you the same. How old are you?"

"12. But I'm 13 in December."

The man frowned. "Go home. It's late."

I grew annoyed. "I don't have to listen to you!"

He stood up and walked toward me. I started moving away warily. When he stopped, I stopped. His eyes seemed pleading and his voice was close to cracking.

"Please. Go home. It's late."

"Why? You don't even know who I am. Why should I obey _your_ orders?"

"I…I don't want you to get hurt."

I blinked. This total and complete stranger actually cared about me when no one else did. "Yeah, right, Mister! You just want to boss me around!"

"Where do you live?"

I blinked. "What?"

"Where do you live? I'll walk you."

At the time, part of me thought I was a complete idiot for allowing a total stranger to walk me home and another part of me needed the company that I never had after my friend died.

We walked on the sidewalk in silence until I asked him the question that had been on my mind since this man spoke.

"Why are you so worried about me?"

He stopped walking for a second and stared down at his feet. He looked up at me and opened his mouth to speak. "I don't want anyone to get hurt anymore," he said softly. His eyes glistened.

We continued walking with no words spoken between us. I stopped when I saw my house.

"Um, thank you for taking me home."

Before I walked through the front door, he gave me the last words I heard from him that made all the difference to me.

"Please don't do that again. Or you may realize too late…" he paused, then said, "…how important your life is."

With that, the man walked away.

The next morning, I opened the newspaper to see some shocking news on the front page.

Relena Peacecraft was assassinated at 2:15 in the morning three days ago. Apparently, she snuck out of her mansion, against the head of security's guidelines, to take a walk and was found dead with a bullet wound in her chest on the sidewalk later that morning.

There was a picture of her funeral, with her headstone and her friends and family present. The man was in the picture, with tears streaming from his bloodshot eyes.

* * *

I smile as I look over the memoir that I had just typed on my laptop.

I am currently a college student and have an assignment to do about someone who taught me a lesson in life. I wrote about him. The man that I met years ago.

I wonder what happened to him. Is he still as grief-stricken as he looked in the photograph? As lost as when I met him at the park?

Or perhaps he has a wife and children, living happily and remembering Relena Peacecraft with a smile?

All I know is, ever since then, I slept like a baby.

* * *

BluSakura: That was my first angst. Please review! Flames will be tolerated! 


End file.
